The Yin Yang Apparatus
by ThexGirlxinxthexBluexScarf
Summary: Two best friends who find out that they are twins and have to save the world. The opposites are what keep them best friends forever!
1. Preface

Preface

I never thought it would come to this. I was alone. Fighting against one of the most powerful people in the world had taken its toll. The only part of me that was still living was slowly being crushed by realization and heartbreak. I couldn't bare this.

I looked into the eyes of a killer; she stared back at me, grinning with satisfaction. I could feel it slipping, but I had to hold on for her.

The killer cackled her horrible laugh, directed at me. There was a part of me that said that it was hopeless. That no one could change the fate of the world just by sheer will, but there was also a part of me that said that I had been right to do what I did.

One thing was certain; you always have a choice. Whether my choice was right or wrong in the end, I didn't know. What I did know was that part of me always had her interests at heart, and my only thought was to keep her living longer than me. I would die trying.

All that was slipping from my grasp as the air around me grew thin with hatred and despair. The fate of the world was partially in my hands, and now that part was ending. I looked once more to the warrior I knew for only three months, and let it slip from my grasp.


	2. Traveling

Chapter 1:

Children

(Much, Much Earlier)

"The new twins are born Scarlet. What do we do now?" Said a hypnotizing and musical voice.

"We must separate them. It is the best thing we can do for the world. If they were together while their powers are setting in then they could create great chaos. But if they don't know who they really are then they won't use their powers." Said a lady called Scarlet.

"I have their host family ready. I picked out the best homes for them. The dark one will be going with Stacey and George Gryffin. The light one will be going with Sabrina and Nathan Mitchell." Said Scarlet's husband.

"Excellent, James. Just give me a second to write some letters." She said, "we will board our local airways to Hong Kong and take them with us. We will put both children on a different flight. The dark one will go to Nashville, Tennessee. The light one will go to Los Angeles, California. The flight attendants know we are coming and will take good care of them. Once they reach their destinations, the flight attendants will give them with two more people that will leave them with their new parents."

She tucked the letters into our blankets. And didn't say a word on the flight to Hong Kong.

"Okay. I'll take the dark one and you take the light," Scarlet said switching the babies.

"So, we just put them on the plane give the flight attendant this letter and leave right?" Asked James.

"Yes. Now go," Scarlet instructed, "wait put this on first. It will protect your identity."

James slipped on the black cloak and headed off to board. He was just in time for boarding. He looked at the blue eyed child with love. He hoped the best for this one. She was special among her kind. The child smiled and giggled. She would grow to be sweet as honey; he was sure of it. He ran onto the plane and gave the flight attendant the note along with the child. He walked away in silence. She opened the note and it said:

_This child is one of the most powerful children in the world. She's in your hands now. Take care._

She just twirled her black hair with her finger and took the baby up to first class. Scarlet put on the cloak and brought the child to a boarding gate. She still had a few minutes. The child began to whine, her dark eyes growing red with tears. Scarlet dried them, and sang to her, lulling her to sleep. It was hard to imagine that the two babies were twins. They looked so different. Only their eyes were the similar almond shape of their ancestors.

The child slept until it was time for her to go. She woke then and began to cry. Scarlet did the best she could, satisfying the child with a wooden key that carried around. It would be of little use to her now. She brought the child unto the plane and told the flight attendant simply, "Take care of her. She has a far greater purpose then you will ever know." The flight attendant nodded simply.

"Good-bye, _Wai sun nu_. Have fun in Tennessee," Scarlet whispered once she saw the plane disappear into the sky.

She and James took the plane back to Hong Kong and talked about the children.

"Eliza and Eric would be proud." said James.

"You know very well that they would have fought us every step of the way," said Scarlet, "my daughter was a fool. She knew very well that any daughters of hers would be dangerous once they reached the proper age. Especially with two of them."

"How could separating them make them any less dangerous?" James asked his wife.

"Like their mothers before them, their powers won't mature fully until they reach the age of fifteen. Apart, they only hold half of their true potential. Together, they have the potential to bring down the entire world," Scarlet explained.

"My dear, how will we channel their energies so that they don't become a danger to themselves and others?" James asked.

"I will keep watch over them as they grow, and use my shielding powers as best I can, but once they turn fifteen, I will have to take matters into my own hands," Scarlet touched her jade necklace.

"Scarlet, my wife," James pleaded, "You mustn't dispose of them. I have seen the stars. We will surely have need of them."

"James, my husband," Scarlet said, "What could you possibly mean by that."

"Alexandra is back," James said, "and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"My husband," Scarlet said, placing her white hand on his shoulder, "I have not seen the stars, but I have heard the cries of my mother's before me, and they all tell me of Alexandra's return. At first, I did not believe, but if the stars foretell it, it must be so. Do not fear for them, dear husband.

I will watch over them until they are of the proper age, and then I shall tell them their destiny."


	3. First Time At Compton Prep

(15 years later)

I groaned as my alarm clock sang the chorus of _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ to me. I rolled over and pushed the off button. I checked the time: 6:00 a.m. Then I remembered. Today was the day that I was flying out to Indianapolis to attend the world famous boarding school, Compton Prep.

I barely slept last night just thinking about it. I had gotten about five hours of sleep, which was okay for me. I can live on three hours. I hopped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I grabbed my brush and started yanking it through my long blonde hair. Although I loved my hair, brushing it was a royal pain. It was down to my waist, and even with my cheerleader flexibility, I couldn't stretch my arms far enough to reach the ends. It was very difficult, but I wouldn't cut my hair for anything.

Once I was done, I went to my oversized closet to choose a good I'll-be-back-for-the-summer outfit. (I know what you're thinking: EWW! But you'll find that in the life of Whitney Mitchell, the right outfit was everything. Not only do I have a gorgeous supermodel mom, but a millionaire dad. And my dad got rich by investing in Tommy Hilfiger jeans. As you can see, it was a good investment.) I decided on a white collared blouse with a black jacket and a matching black skirt. The black symbolized that I was sad to be leaving (so NOT!), the white was to show that I had high expectations and I was excited. The jacket shirt combo was to make me seem grown-up, and the skirt was to show that I was still 'Daddy's Little Girl'. I grabbed a pair of back heels, and changed. My only make-up was pink lipstick. I never wore any other make-up. Ever.

I didn't pull my hair back like I might have any other time. Today, I was going to wear it how I wanted.

I packed all the necessities:

Strappy tanks- Black, Blue, and Pink

Short shorts- Black, White, Dark Brown, Tan, and 2 Denim ones

Skirts- All colors

Bathing suit- Simple Pink with stars and a sky blue one with moons (Bikini)

**********

I woke up to my older sister, Maloney's junky alarm clock. I looked at the time. It was 6:00 in the morning. I was the type of girl that no matter what time i got to bed I won't wake up until noon. School started in one hour. I thought i was standing up so i tried to turn around to see my super-small closet. I wasn't standing and turns out when i fell on the floor my alarm clock stopped beeping. I took a 5 minute shower and pulled on a pair of jean short-shorts and a simple blank tank top. I never wore make-up. Ever. I did my best to comb my hair, but it never really works out to well. I sprinted down stairs to find my mom in the kitchen.

"Where's Maloney?" I asked.

"I already took her to school. Hurry up and eat."

My mom laid a plate with eggs and pancakes on it. She knew I hated eggs, but she made them anyway. I took the smallest pancake and tore it in half. I slipped the eggs into the garbage when she wasn't looking. She handed me a letter from yesterday's mail.

"What's this?"

"An acceptance letter to Compton Prep."

"I never enrolled." I argued.

"I enrolled you. I thought it would be good for you. You won't get into so much trouble. By the way go feed Misty."

I walked out to the stables and petted Misty.

"You're my only friend and you are the best. I'm going to miss you at boarding school." She neighed in reply. I grabbed a sack of feed and filled her bucket. After she was done eating i took her around our yard a couple of times. When I was almost finished i heard a guy call my name. It was our not-so-close-neighbor John Russell. He's had a crush on me since the 6th grade.

"Oh it you John" I said as I was dismounting Misty. He grabbed my hips to guide me down.

"I got it" I said smiling.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight-"

"Sorry I'm leaving for boarding school in Indianapolis today." I said interrupting. I walked Misty back to her stable. I kissed her on the nose and said my farewells. I gave John a hug and said good bye which took him by surprise.

"I have to go pack, but I promise I'll come home for the holidays." I kissed him on the cheek waved at him and ran into the house. He smiled back. When i got into the house I ran into my closet and grabbed my handy suitcase that was on the floor of my closet. I grabbed all my tanks, short-shorts, cami's and a blue and clack bikini just in case we got to go surfing. I closed my suitcase and ran into the shack outside. I grabbed my surf board. My mom was waiting impatiently in the car.

**********

We took a short ride to the air port and boarded. My parents gave me one final hug.

"We love you Whitney."

"Love you guys." They left quietly but before they gave me $20 to buy a sandwich and a drink to bring on the plane. I walked up to The Sandwich Shoppe and said to the guy behind the counter

"Would you like to try a BLT?"

"No thanks, can I please have a chicken teriyaki sandwich on sourdough bread with lots of lettuce and two tomatoes and grill it please. I would also like an unsweetened ice tea with no ice and two lemon wedges."

"Does this look like a fancy restaurant to you?" He said staring at me like a kid instead of a 5 foot 4 1/2 teenager.

"This establishment looked absolutely splendid so I chose to spend my money here." I said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll make your sandwich"

"Much thanks" he mumbled to himself while he made it handed me the food and drink.

"That will be $5 ma'am." I handed him the money and sat down to wait for the plane. As I was waiting for the plane i took a sip of my ice tea. I spit it out on the ground. It was a sweet tea with ice and no lemons. I ended up tossing it. I checked the sandwich just to be sure and i saw a horrible sight. It was a piece of fried chicken with shredded lettuce on a burger bun and no tomatoes. I threw it away and took out some pretzel sticks and put them in my carry-on. I boarded the plane and took a seat in first class. Around noon the flight attendant took orders. I ordered a shrimp cocktail with a lobster claw on the side and red wine. She said they couldn't give minors wine so I settled for iced tea. Once they brought the food I ate it quietly and read some more Seventeen magazine. "I can't believe Selena Gomez made the cover and I didn't!" I yelled at myself.

"Now there's a shocker!" Said a blonde girl behind me.

"I'll have you know my daddy happens to be a millionaire in jeans. I have been a Covergirl for 3 years strait and she makes the cover. This is unreal when I get back to California I'm going to have a word with her."

The over head started talking.

"Dear passengers please buckle up your seat belts and turn off your cell phones and all electronics we are descending and will be landing soon. Thank you."

I buckled my seat belt and grabbed my iPhone 3G and turned it off. We landed in a small hole in the ground type of airport. I kept looking for my signature Vera Wang baby pink suitcases. I took of my sunglasses to see better. I thought I would wait a little while so I sat down on a bench by the window whishing I was at home

asking Harry my personal butler for a slice of thin crust pineapple and ham pizza.

**********

It was a _looooooooooooooong_ ride to the airport since we live in the country.

"Mom, do I have to go to Compton Prep?"

"Yes" she said and we didn't talk the rest of the way to the airport. She gave me $5 to buy and sandwich and drink on board. She left quietly. I walked over to the The Sandwich Shoppe.

"Would you like to try a chicken teriyaki sandwich?"

"No, I'll have a BLT with banana peppers, black olives and pickles, and a large Coke"

"Does this look like a Subway to you?"

"No" I said confused.

"Look I want food here for a reasonable price and quality, so do you want my money or not."

"Fine"

"Thank You"

I paid him the $5 and took a sip of my Coke while sitting there waiting. I spit it out immediately. It was Pepsi. I threw it out and look at my sandwich just for precautions. It wasn't a sandwich it was lettuce in a bun. I tossed it too. I took out a bag of pretzels and put them in my carry-on. I boarded the plane and took a seat in the first row. Around noon the flight attendant gave us drinks and snacks. I ordered a bag of peanuts and red wine. She said they couldn't give minors wine so I settled for Sprite. Once they brought the food I ate it d quietly and read People magazine.

"This is hilarious" I said turning around to the girl behind me she had black hair. "I can't believe that. According to People magazine Ashley Greene is scared of lizards! That's hilarious! I catch lizards all the time."

"Uh why are you talking to me?"

"Sorry."

A voice came on the intercom.

"Attention all passengers please buckle up your seat belts and turn off cell phones and all electronics we are descending and will be landing soon. Thank you."

I arrived at the airport and started looking for my old brown bags. I couldn't find them so I took a seat next to a blond girl with Vera Wang luggage listening to her iPod.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm got excepted into some lame school. Compton Prep I think."

"Me too. I'm so excited. By the way I'm Whitney." She said taking off her earphones and shaking my hand.

"I'm Destiny."

We waited in silence for our teacher to come. Our teacher was a short, quirky, red-headed girl.

"Okay students quiet down. My name is Ms. McGreenie. You will be spending the 3 years here. Outside there are three different busses that will be taking you to your dormitory. Everyone board a bus fill out the seating charts and go to the dorms of Compton Prep."

The bus ride was long and silent. Whitney read and listened to music most of the time and I was drawing. Towards the end of the ride Whitney pulled out a pink spiral note book titled The Apparatus.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just some notes." She said smiling. "What are you doodling?"

I passed her the paper. It showed one of my best drawings. A floating temple in the sky, probably 5 stories, that was decorated with bamboo shoots and gold jewels. The temple was red with a gold top.

"Wow it's gorgeous." She said with awe.

"Thanks. Let me see the notebook." I said. She handed me the notebook which was filled with make believe fantasies about my temple in the sky and there was this part about a lady Scarlet who was watching over us all the time.

"Who's this lady?" She asked pointing to a lady who has long black hair.

"I don't know but I think I know her somehow. It's just a fuzzy feeling." I explained.

"Me too." She said.

"Attention all students, please pack up all of your belongings we are here." Said Ms. McGreenie

Compton prep was nothing like I expected. It was huge with 20 dorm room 5 stories each. The school had to be 10 stories easily. It was brick and the dorms were sound proof. We all hurried off the bus and lined up outside the dormitories.

"Okay students, these are your dormitories. Girls on the right and guys on the left. Girls you are building 1A and boys you are building 1B. there are eateries outside your dorms and don't forget to pick up your uniforms. Classes star first thing tomorrow. Only two or three people per dorm. Good luck." Once Ms. McGreenie finished talking we walked to our dorms. We walked up to a lady only a little older than us.

"We'll be rooming together." I said.

"I'm Rachael. What's your name?" she said.

"Destiny Gryffin and Whit-"

"Whitney Mitchell" Whitney interrupted.

"You'll be in building 1A room 246. Here are your keys." Rachael said handing us our room keys. It was gold and had 246 printed on it. we walked around the room and found the lounge. It was pink and orange with a couch, three chairs, a flat screen TV, and a table. They had a computer area where you could work. Air hockey and foosball tables, and a coffee/smoothie maker. After walking through the lounge we walked to our building and found the room. We were in building 1 section A 2nd floor 46th room from the entrance. We opened the door and there were two twin beds, both pink and orange with a dresser and a huge closet.

"Wow!" we both said in unison.

"This room is so big. Compared to my room in Tennessee."

"Are you kidding me?" Said Whitney. "My closet is bigger than this."

I stare at her. We unpack everything; I should say Whitney unpacked everything. I only had 10 outfits, some hangers, toiletries, and my doodle pad. Whitney had at least 20 pairs of shoes, 30 outfits, hair ribbons, toiletries, iPod, iPhone, and her notebook. We split the dresser in half for each of us. I decorated my side with some horse statues that I stole from my sister, doodles of Misty, and some black ribbon Whitney gave me. Whitney had hers with CDs, notebooks, and jewelry boxes. We agreed Whitney got the closet and I got the drawers. We headed back to the main hall to get our gear. We picked up a white pin-striped shirt with a plain black vest and blue tie with a black skirt, black slipper-like shoes, and all white socks. We had black and white backpacks filled with books and our laptop. Once we got back to our dorm we went to the school's store and bought pencils, pens, folders, highlighters, and notebooks. I felt bad because Whitney bought all of my stuff but she said her parents didn't mind her paying with her credit card.

**********

I woke up earlier than Whitney. I had to wake her up because she could have slept 'til 3 in the afternoon. We dressed pretty quickly.

"This uniform is so stupid. You can't even see my boobs in this."

"I think that's the point genius. So no one can show anything." I said sarcastically.

"We'll see about that." She walked back into the bathroom and came back looking totally different.

"How did you pull that one off?" I asked.

"Easy. All you have to do is undo the buttons and loosen the tie." She said adjusting me. "There."

"Wow. You're amazing. I never thought it was possible to do that with a shirt like this. Do you think the school will mind?" I asked.

"Nope. No one ever notices when I do this. You'll be perfectly fine."

**********

We got our schedules as soon as we got on campus. The rooms were huge. There were at least 40 kids in each class. After the first 2 periods we went to lunch.

"Hey Whit." I said all jittery.

"Hey Des. What are you all worked up about?"

"I'm just excited for the first day of school." I said.

"Your sounding like me now." Said Whitney. "Let's get lunch."

On our way to lunch a bunch of guys who were checking us out whistled.

"I feel uncomfortable" I said.

"Get used to it" she said sternly.

**********

We walked up to the lunch line and got our meals. I ordered a burger and fries with Coke and Whitney got a salad with Pepsi. We sat back down in our seats when a hunky blonde haired guy comes strolling around our table. He sits down next to me.

"Hey your Destiny right?" he said in a hunky voice.

"Uh huh." I said almost drooling.

"Cool. I'm Jon Russell. I love what you've done with the uniform."

"Oh this" I said looking down at my boobs. "It was Whitney's idea."

"I like it" he said staring at my boobs. "I gotta go see ya around"

"Ok bye." I said waving like an idiot.

"Oh he is so cute." I said.

"Ask him out." Said Whitney.

"If only it were that easy." I said sighing. "I am horrible when it comes down to talking to guys."

"You have perfectly normal conversations with the other John."

"We are childhood friends." i said.

"Same thing"

"No it's not"

"If you would calm down you would have him wrapped around your finger." Said Whitney as the bell rang. We ran off to chemistry together.

"I'll show you" she said walking into Chemistry. There was a boy with platium blonde hair sitting in the front row talking to his friend. "How do i look?" she asked me as she attempted to pull down her shirt.

"Amazing" i said. She walked over to the boy with the blonde hair and i followed her.

"Excuse me, but there doesn't seem to be any seats left in this room" she said turning on her girl charm "and Destiny and i wanted to sit together so i was wondering if you would move?"

"Absolutly" he said and he and his friend moved.

"Thanks" she said waving. "See the key is to relax"

"Actually" i said "I think the key is to show as much cleavage as possible"

"That too."

After school we went back to our apartment and changed. I threw on a camisole and short short jeans. Whitney put on a camisole also and a mini skirt. We went to a Sushi restaurant where we saw Jon.

"Oh my god! There he is!" I said almost shrieking.

"Okay remember stay calm. Now go get him tiger." I walked up to John.

"Hey" I said very casually but inside I was screaming.

"Hi"

"So what do you get here?"

"Usually the California Roll but they don't have any left."

"Oh I got that. Would you like some of mine?"

"Sure." I said sitting down at his table as Wgitney came up to our table.

"John this is Whitney."

"Hey." Said Whitney. He took a piece of my Sushi ate it in silence.

"I was wondering if you're not busy Friday night then maybe we could go to the movies. I hear they have an awesome Cinema on campus. Are you in?" I glanced at Whitney and she nodded.

"Sure." He passed me a piece of napkin and asked me to write down my number and my room number. He did the same and we exchanged napkins. My phoned buzzed in my pocket. It was my reminder to do my chemistry homework. "Oh got to go see you in the dorm."

"Bye." They both said in unison.

"Listen bub. It's as simple as this, you break her heart, and I break your face." Whitney said doing her tough girl act. "Well bye." She said strutting out. I was doing the happy dance running through the halls I have already memorized his number: 555-6793 building 1B room 135

**********

"I don't see how you don't understand it" i said going over the homework assignment for the fith time.

The next few days passed by so quickly and before I knew it was Friday 6th period. After Geometry I raced back to my dorm with Whitney and started to panic.

"What-am-I-going-to-wear? I-have-nothing-to-wear!" I said slurring my sentences. I started throwing clothes on my side of the closet all over the place. Whitney walked into the room eating some ice cream.

"It's ok." Said Whitney trying to calm me down. "You can wear something of mine."

"Oh-my-gosh! You're-a-life-saver!" I said hugging her. We ran over to her closet and started to rummage through her closet. In the end I ended up wearing a low scoop black shirt and a denim skirt, which Whitney forced me into, and tall black boots.

"You look awesome!" she said doing the final touches. "Scoop neck says in sophisticated but you have to try harder to see anything, and the skirt say I'm a girl but I'm not woman, and the boots-"

"Okay. I get it you don't have to read me."

"Just have fun you crazy kid." I heard a knock on the door. "And remember relax"

"Bye."

"Adios!"


	4. And I thought Geometry was hard

**_Originally my idea. Plz don't steal it._**

* * *

AndI thought Geometry was hard...

I walked back into my dorm feeling angry. I turned on the light and checked the time it was almost midnight. Whitney was sitting on the bed doodling.

"How did it go?" she asked. i gave a short jump.

"You scared me!" i said "But overall it was good, but i'm kinda mad because he kept trying to look down my shirt which is one of my biggest pet peeves."

"Well you better change Rachael will be coming to check up on us." i pulled on my pajamas quickly and got into my bed. Whitney turned out the light and we both went to sleep.

**********

I got up early and walked over to my dresser looked in the mirror and sighed. i got my brush and brushed my long straight black hair. After that i put on my uniform but buttoned it back up and tightened the tie. I walked over to our night stand and left a note on Whitney's nightstand.

_I would help but you didn't help me by saying anything last night.  
Sincerly, Des_

I decided to weear the locket John gave me when we were in middle school. I usually wear it but not when I go somewhere new. It was a simple ans small locket with a turquoise heart in the middle. I tucked it into my shirt and headed to get some breakfast. It was very lonley in the Cafe so I pulled out my book, _Moby Dick_, my favorite clasic book that I practically knew it by heart. I had a piece of paper in the front of the book that had how many times I have read it, 36 to be exact. I walked to the exit when jon came out of nowhere.

"Hey i know yesterday wasn't the best but how bout you come to my dorm to study" he said and grabbed me by the hips so that my hips touched his.

"Yeah right, maybe over my dead body" I said putting my hands on his moving his hands off my hips. I walked out and headed down to first period History. Mr. Myers was taking attendence when he said "Destiny, Griffin" i was blanking out. he repeated it 3 more times.

"Here" I said thinking about how mean I was to Whitney this morning.

"Whitney, Mitchell" he called. No one answered. "Absent"

"I'm here" said Whitney running into the classroom. She looked like a wreck. Her long blonde curls matted and her uniform was lopsided. She walked to er seat behind me.

"Ms. Mitchell i need a tardy note" said Mr. Myers.

"I don't have one" She said. She starred at me with daggers in her eyes. She threw a piece of paper at the back of my head that said _You have absolutly no reason to be mad at me_ i scribbled on the paper _yes i do you didn't help me out and Jon tried to hit on me this morning in the Cafe. so you 2 r ovr_? she asked_. of couse!! can't we just get along? I would like that _and before we could write andymore the bell rang for 2nd period. We hugged outside the classroom and headed our separate ways.

**********

At lunch we sat together again, we got up to get lunch. We both got a spicy chicken sandwich. Whitney didn't eat hers but I thought my was super spicy. I looked over and saw Jon hitting on another girl with bright scarlet hair and light green eyes and felt the anger and fire burn through me.

"Why are you jealous of her?" Whitney asked.

"I never said that" I said. "But I thought it"

"Weird" She said. I was so mad at Jon that I felt all the heat explode in my body then relax. "Uh Des"

"Yea." I said looking at her, and then it caught my eye. I had set my lunch on fire. "Oh my gosh how did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Whitney shrieked. The teacher came over and extinguished the sandwich.

"What happened here?" Mr. Myers asked.

"We don't know" Whitney and I said simultaneously.

"Detention, tonight"

"What?!"

"You heard me" he walked away.

**********

After 6th period Geometry we headed to Myers office for detention we were the only ones in the room and it was silent. _Ring! Ring! _

"Hello" Mr. Myers said "Okay I'll send them down sir" he hanged up the phone. "Gryffin, Mitchell" we both looked up "Office now!" he said in a demanding voice. We didn't need to be told twice. We grabbed our stuff and rand out of his office.

"So glad to be out of that" I said.

"Me too" Whitney said. We walked down to the office and the Principal Wexler was sitting at his desk with a lady in one of the chairs that we hae never seen before.

"Do you mind?" she asked in a musically hypnotical voice.

"Oh of course not." he left the room and we both sat down on the empty chairs.

"I'm Scarlet." she said plainly.

"I'm Des-" i tried saying before she cut me off.

"I know who you are" Scarlet said. I could tell Whitney and I were thinking that this was weird. "It is time."

"What are you talking about?" we asked.

"You're twins,"

"But-"

"No questions until the end. Your parents were Yin and Yang and that's what make you twins. Your parents were supposed to save the world but it never happened amd you are their offspring your the next in line. You parents Jaden was being tortured by the powerful Alexa while you mother Audryanna was in labor with you. I am your grandmother andd my husband James id your grandfather. Destiny" she said pointing at me "You look just like your father the dark straight hair but you have your mothers light eyes, and Whitney you look just like your mom, blonde with curls but have your fathers dark eyes. Do you have any questions?"

I blurted out first "Who is this so called 'Alexa' and why does she want to kill us?"

"Alexa was to be defeated by the next decendents of Yin and Yang."

* * *

**_Will update soon but have to go!!  
_****_Peace out people!! d:P_**


End file.
